Shackled
by ParadoxalPaladin
Summary: Seth will get his revenge. His penance. He is only taking what he is due. He will forever be doing wrong, while Kendra will forever be the golden child. But Seth now has the power to change it all. He will take down Kendra's pretty life bit by bit, day by day. Fablehaven will fall, and they will all know what it is like to be the ones shackled.


**Hello, as I promised, here is one of the two one-shots I have an idea on what to write for at the moment. So, to the one-shot.**

Great. Just damn great. Every time, every single time. I've always was punished. Even at 17 years old, I am still told off for going into forbidden parts of the forest, when that was what would always call to me, even more now that I could hear their voice, the voices of the beaten down, the shackled, the angry, those like me. I tried to help a demon, heal him so that he may die in peace, and I will never live down the fact, since he was lying, but what they deign not to notice is the fact that the Sphinx would have opened Zyzzx and killed us all if not for Graulas.

Then there's Kendra, the ever favored, ever given second-chances. I try to help a demon, I will forever be tormented by my family. She falls in love with an evil dragon prince, and no one even says a thing about it, sweeping it under the rug with all the other evils that Kendra has done, simply because she's fairy-kind. Fairy-kind. The stupidest of titles, as any educated person would know. What practical use does seeing in the dark give, when I can become part of it? What use is talking to the most vain and unhelpful of creatures, the fairy, give, when I can control ancient monsters with strength beyond imagination? What use is being able to go past distractor spells, when anyone with a strong enough mind can go past, while I can see otherwise invisible enemies. A shadow charmer is stronger than any fairy-kind can ever be.

I don't want the world, I don't want to open Zyzzx, I just want fablehaven. That's all. I will take this preserve, and show the supposed "light-creatures" what it's like to be buried, imprisoned, defiled. See if they turn vicious toward their captors when they are in constant pain. They will become the demons they they so dispise.

We wait, until we can take it all back. A time bomb slowly ticking away. The demons have never had a chance to live, all they can do is survive on the scraps that are thrown away. With every breath we are labeled thieves for taking from the "_proper" _creatures. Chased down like fugitives for things we may do, things that we are only driven to do because of. I will no longer hear the lies that hide the truth. I will no longer work for you, help you, only to be thrown back away into the box of tools without the slightest bit of acknowledgement. The world may not know my name yet, but it will spread, in hushed whispers, across the world. The Harbringer of Doom, they will say, while all I am looking for is equality. We are the minority that is ground under the heel of others. We bring a dawn long overdue. There is no reconciliation to put me back into "my place" We are in the right. We were hungry while you were lying safe up in your home. Angry and desperate.

I don't need any family's help now, they would only hold me up. I can stand my own ground. The world won't ever be mine, but vengeance will. They will all die. Suddenly my head flashed full of all the atrocities that they have done. The temperature lowered, all light faded from the surrounding wilderness, and a bolt of black lightning streaked down from the black sky. It is time.

**That turned out with a bit more angst than intended, but overall I think it was alright. I may be doing more Fablehaven one-shots, so follow me if you want that, and leave a review with a subject you want me to do a one-shot on, if you want, as I will probably do them if they are decent. Please leave a review if you have any thoughs at all. And also, I would like anyone who could just give me constructive criticism to do so, as I haven't got any in reviews in my other stories, and I really suck at criticizing myself.**


End file.
